


do your worst

by kyoutaniiii



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Luke is a dork, M/M, Reggie is new in town, Reggie-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoutaniiii/pseuds/kyoutaniiii
Summary: “are you trying to woo me or something?”“or something, yeah.”“okay, do your worst.”
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142





	do your worst

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this fic is formatted much better than my past few, and i hope you enjoy! i will probably add more chapters in the future. also, i have a lukereggie au on my twt, @sunsetsreg!

Reggie hated school. More specifically, he hated starting at a new school. Which just happens to be what he’s doing today.

Honestly, he should be used to it by now. He went through Antwerp, Berlin, Madrid, Stockholm, New York. He’s been everywhere by now. And he’s hated every new start.

He arrived in Toronto one week ago, taking time to settle into living with Aliyah. He registered online on their first day there.

His mom had texted him earlier this morning, wishing him good luck in Toronto. Honestly, he couldn’t care less. 

He grabbed their largest sweater from their closet along with some jeans and Doc Martens. It made them look smaller than usual, hanging off their shoulders loosely. But it was fine. It didn’t matter. It’s not like he was trying to impress anybody. 

When he left their room, the entire flat was silent. He guessed that Aliyah was still asleep or just not home at all. He exited the front door, heading downstairs as quietly as he could. He hooked up his headphones, putting on  _ Hallelujah  _ by Paramore. He found their bike tied to a pole outside, untying it before getting on it and pushing the pedals.

Reggie was the first kid in his first class, going straight to the back. He pulled out their computer, waiting for class to start. The room slowly started filling with students, getting louder and louder as more people entered. Most of the kids sat near the front, leaving only Reggie in the back until a tall girl came and joined him. She was very pretty. She had black braids down to her shoulder and pretty brown eyes. She had a soft smile on her lips.

At first, all Reggie could do was look at her until she broke the silence between them.

“Hi. I’m Flynn,” She smiled wider, setting her things down and grabbing her computer. “Do you have a name?” She chuckled quietly, looking into his eyes.

“Sorry, uh, I’m Reggie,” He smiled, extending his hand. She took it, shaking it a little rough.

“Nice to meet you, Reggie. I’ve never seen you here before.”

“Yeah, I’m new. Just got here from Stockholm.”

“Stockholm? My mom’s from there!”

“That’s where my parents live. I came here to live with my cousin.”

“Ah, okay. No friends yet, huh?” Reggie shook his head. “Well, now you have me. I have some friends who would absolutely adore you, if you wanted to meet them.”

“Sure. Yeah, that sounds cool,” They both smiled at each other as the teacher called their attention to the front of the class.

She had made her way around the classroom, handing out packets for their lesson.

The class was silent, only being interrupted when Flynn cracked stupid jokes into Reggie’s ear. They’d gotten called out a few times, but it didn’t stop Flynn.

Honestly, Reggie was comfortable with Flynn. She was funny and kind and she actually seemed like she wanted to be friends with him.

“So, what class do you have next?” She was smiling at him, waiting for his answer.

“Uh, AP Lang with Tremblay.”

“Yo, same! I can introduce you to some of my friends at lunch, too. They’ll love you,” The bell rang, dismissing the students from class.

The two of them walked together in comfortable silence. Reggie already liked this place more than he expected.

The pair walked to their next classroom, Flynn talking Reggie’s ear off the entire time. She was cute, Reggie really liked her. He really, really liked her.

AP Lang passed by quickly, the teacher just letting them do whatever they pleased. It was weird, Reggie never had a teacher like him. Flynn entertained him pretty much the whole class.

Once they left the classroom, Flynn led them outside of the school, straight to a group of friends in the courtyard. The group seemed a little mismatched, one of them being bright and bubbly, while the others all seemed quiet and laid back.

As they approached the group, one of the girls jumped up and hugged Flynn.

“You adopt a new stray, Fly?” A dark-haired boy had said, sitting on the edge of the table. He was smiling at Reggie and Flynn.

“He’s not a stray. His name is Reggie. Reggie, this is Luke, he’s annoying. Now, this is my girlfriend Julie, she’s the cutest, don’t you think?” The girl, Julie, had curly black hair and a button nose. She really was cute.

“I don’t know, Fly, I think Reggie might give Jules a run for her money,” Luke spoke up again, winking at Reggie.

“Don’t worry, Reggie, he’s flirty with everyone. But, Luke, say that again and I will hurt you.”

“You love me.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me. I’m not particularly proud of that,” She trailed off, dodging the water bottle Luke threw at her head. Reggie could feel himself smiling at the two.

“Anyways, Reggie, where did you come from?” The girl who asked had a brown pixie cut and round-framed glasses, her eyes were bright green behind the frames, “I’m Dimitri, by the way. Flynn sometimes forgets we all exist when Jules is around,” She smiled at Flynn, who was currently hugging onto Julie.

“I moved here from Stockholm.”

“Stockholm? No way!”

“Yes, way. Before Stockholm, I was in Lyon, before that Oslo. I’ve been all over the world at this point.”

“Why Canada?” Luke piped up again.

“My cousin lives here. She offered me a permanent place to stay until I’m out of high school.”

“That’s sweet… Although, Canada is nothing special compared to the other places you’ve lived.”

“That’s a pretty good thing, actually… I need some chill. Besides, those places aren’t special, either.”

“Sup, idiots!” A boy approached the group from behind, high-fiving Flynn. He pushed between Reggie and Flynn to sit down on the table with the others. He sat down, putting all of his things on the ground, “Oh, you’re new… I’m Alex!” The boy smiled wide, reaching his hand out to Reggie.

“Hi, Alex. I’m Reggie.”

“Nice to meet you, sorry I called you an idiot. Thought you were Luke for a second.”

“Haha, funny, funny.” Luke smacked Alex on the head.

“Ay, leave me alone! Don’t be rude in front of my new friend. I wanna impress him.”

Reggie looked over to Luke, who was already watching him. Luke flashed a bright smile, winking at them again.

“Luke, stop flirting with him! You’ll scare him off!” Dimitri pushed on Luke’s shoulder, accidentally knocking him off the table, “Oh… Whoops!” The whole group laughed while Luke pushed himself up. Reggie was trying to suppress a smile, looking right into the boy’s eyes. Luke just wiped his pants off, getting back on the table. He avoided Reggie’s eyes.

“Dimitri, I think you embarrassed him,” Alex commented, wrapping his arms around Dimitri’s shoulder.

“Whoops… Call him pretty or something, that usually fixes him.”

“I will cut your tongues out,” Luke smiled sarcastically at Alex and Dimitri.

Reggie smiled at the group, watching as Luke, Dimitri, and Alex bickered. He didn’t even notice when Julie had sat beside him. She was looking at him kindly, adorning a sweet smile.

“Hi.” Her voice was low and smooth.

“Hi.”

“Uh, I wanted to let you know that if Luke ever makes you feel uncomfortable, all you have to do is tell him. He’ll back off, y’know.”

“Thanks.”

“Always. He’s always super flirty when he meets someone cute. Before he found out I was gay, he flirted with me constantly.” Reggie laughed.

“It’s funny. I don’t mind, he’s kind of cute.”

“Sadly. Sometimes I wish we could just kick him to the curb, and then he does those stupid little puppy dog eyes and we’re all whipped.”

“Puppy dog eyes?”

“Yeah. Lord help anyone who isn’t his friend and sees those… They may never recover.”

“Is it really that cute?” Julie nodded, turning her attention to Luke, who was currently on Alex’s back.

“And, he’s really sweet. He just likes to act all tough all the time, don’t let him fool you, okay?”

“Okay.” Julie opened her arms, giving him a questioning look. He nodded, letting her pull him into a hug. Something about her made him feel at home and he never wanted her to let him go.

“Woah, Fly, he’s stealing your girl!”

In all honesty, Reggie didn’t expect the group to want to hang out with him outside of school. He and Flynn exchanged numbers after lunch and she added them to their group chat. And even though he knew it wasn’t like this, he felt like he was a damn charity case to them.

The whole group was blowing up his phone, making plans to see a movie together Friday after school. He probably had over eighty missed messages from them, and he was getting close to smashing his phone to pieces if they didn’t quiet down.

Almost as if they read his mind, they stopped. They had a final plan. They were going to meet at the Cineplex at 7:30 (giving Luke extra time because he was always late) and they would be watching Hocus Pocus. He texted a short affirmation that he would be there before closing out the app and turning off his phone.

He fell back on his bed, listening to Aliyah as she sang in the hallway. She was coming to his door, singing  _ I Hope You’re Happy _ at the top of her lungs. He smiled, pulling his hands up to his face. 

His door swung open as Aliyah entered the room. He looked over to her as she jumped onto his bed.

“Hey, Reg. How was your first day?”

“It was good. I already made some friends, although it was more like they adopted me than anything else.”

“Yeah, I’d expect that. What are they like?”

“Well, there’s Flynn, Julie, and Dimitri. They’re really sweet. Then there are the guys, Luke and Alex. They’re… chaotic to say the least.”

“And Luke, you like him?”

“What?”

“You smiled when you said his name. Come on, tell me about him. Is he cute?” Reggie rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, he’s cute.”

“What’s he look like?”

“He’s… pretty. I can’t really describe him off the top of my head.”

“I’m sure you can, you just don’t wanna tell me that you like him.”

“I don’t like him! I literally just met him today!”

“Love at first sight, it seems,” Reggie sighs.

“Get out, Ali. Go, I don’t need you accusing me of things.”

“I’m not accusing you of anything,” She kissed his forehead before running out of his room.

“Do you know how to shut doors?”

“Nope!”

Friday evening, Reggie was getting ready to head to the movies when there was a knock on the door. Weirdly, it was Luke.

“How do you know where I live?”

“Flynn told me.”

“Flynn told you?”

“Yes! So that I could come pick you up!” He was smiling like an absolute idiot.

“Okay… Let me grab my things and I’ll be right back.”

“Don’t worry about any money, I’ve got you covered.”

“Are you trying to woo me or something?”

“Or something, yeah.” Luke smiled at him.

“Fine, do your worst.”


End file.
